Aethon Shaan
Aethon Shaan to obecny Kapitan Cienia 4. Kompanii Kruczej Gwardii. Historia Kiedy armia chaosu znana jako Bloodborn najechała Ultramar Atheon Shaan i pojedynczy oddział z jego 4. Kompanii zostali wysłani do pomocy Ultramarines. Ich wejście do komnat Marneusa Calgara było tak ciche, iż nawet legendarny Brat Sierżant Telion nie zdołał ich wykryć. Ich specyficzną misją było uchwycenie Ardarica Vaanesa zdradzieckiego brata Kruczej Gwardii, który widziany był w świcie Kowala Wojny Honsou. Shaan i jego oddział przenikneli do miasta Axum na Tarentus utrzymywanego przez siły zdrajców, i zneutralizowali strażników, dzięki czemu siły uderzeniowe Ultlamarines mogły wedrzeć się do miasta i zniszczyć obronę. Axum było jednak pułapką zastawioną na Uriela Ventrisa, któremu ledwo udało się ewakuować swoich marines zanim miasto zostało ostrzelane z orbity. Podczas Ewakuacji Shaan uratował życie sierżantowi Isaam. Dołączył później do Uriela i jego 4 kompanii podczas obrony Calth przed Wojownikami Żelaza, a potem pomógł Inkwizytorce Namirze Suzaku przesłuchać Vaanesa po tym jak został schwytany podczas walki przy Bramie Guilliman'a. Shaan i jego drużyna pełnili kluczową rolę w bitwie o Calth, kiedy zinfiltrował pojazd dowodzenia Chaosu Czarną Bazylikę, i zniszczyli go. Tym czynem Aethon zatrzymał również heretyckiego adepta Cycerina, który chciał przejąć kontrolę nad pretorianami Ultramarines. W kulminacyjnym momencie bitwy na Calth Shaan towarzyszył Urielowi i jego Drużynie Dowodzenia w drodze do podziemnego grobowca Remusa Ventanusa zbawiciela Calth. Shaan stracił kilku ludzi, jednak przeżył walkę i zawalenie tuneli. Później Kapitan Shaan był zaskoczony działaniami Vaanesa, który walczył po ich stronie w ostatecznej bitwie w której to renegat próbował zabić Honosou. Ten jednak zabił go z pomocą swojej nekrońskiej dłoni. Shaan miał zabrać Vaanesa z powrotem do Kruczej Szpicy, aby został ukarany. Jednak nie wiedział co powinień powiedzieć swoim przełożonym. Uriel zasugerował ,że Shaan powinien powiedzieć prawdę: Vaanes oddał życie w walce z niszczycielskimi mocami. Kapitan Cienia zgodził się, i poprosił Konsyliarza Selenusa, aby wydobył genoziarno Vaanesa i przewiózł je do fortecy Kruczej Gwardii. Shaan i jego wojownicy towarzyszyli 2 i 4 kompanii w odbiciu oblężonego Tallasar. Shaan i jego drużyna byli jednymi z niewielu nie Ultramarines, którzy uczestniczyli w zwycięskich uroczystościach w Sanktuarium Guillimana na Macragge. Polegli bracia Kruczej Gwardii zostali uhonorowani razem z poległymi Ultramarines. Powrót na Deliverance Po skończonej wojnie na terenie Ultramaru, Shaan i niedobitki jego oddziału udali się w długą drogę powrotną do domu. Okręt Kruczej Gwardii opuszczał Ultramar bez zbędnych fanfar, zaś podróż przez Immaterium przebiegała bez żadnych przeszkód. Kapitan Cienia sądził, iż ma już za sobą ten rozdział swego życia, nie mógł się bardziej mylić. Okazało się bowiem, iż nie wszyscy wrogowie zostali pobici lub unicestwieni. Krótko po tym jak okręt Shaana opuścił Empireum, doszło na jego pokładzie do nieoczekiwanego incydentu. Jak się okazało, Shaan zabrał z Ultramaru, nie tylko geno-ziarno i szczątki Ardarica Vaanesa. Na pokład krążownika Kruczej Gwardii dostał się bowiem jeszcze ktoś. Jednostka Astartes była już na wyciągnięcie ręki od Księżyca Deliverance, gdy jeden z Astropatów padł ofiarą demonicznego opętania. Psionik zamienił się w swego rodzaju mroczny portal przez który na pokład okrętu wdarła się grupa mrocznych, demonicznych istot. Ów stwory zdawały się żywić zarówno ludzkim mięsem jak i samym światłem. Wkrótce na wszystkich pokładach jednostki kosmicznej rozegrały się iście dantejskie sceny, gdy chroniące się we wszechogarniających ciemnościach potwory rozpoczęły rzeź załogi krążownika. Shaan i jego Bracia Bitewni, którzy przeżyli bitwę na Calth i Tallasar wciąż leczyli się z niedawno otrzymanych ran i nie byli w pełni gotowi do walki z nowym horrorem zrodzonym w czeluściach Immaterium. Wojownicy Kruczej Gwardii znaleźli się w dość paradoksalnym położeniu, gdyż zwykle ciemność była ich najlepszym sprzymierzeńcem, teraz jednak stała się ich najgorszym wrogiem. Shaan i jego wojownicy dostali się najpierw do maszynowni okrętu, by odpalić oświetlenie awaryjne dzięki czemu udało im się choć w pewnym stopniu rozproszyć mroki zalęgające okręt. Ostatnim gambitem Shaana było zwabienie cienistej hordy na mostek krążownika, a gdy tylko stwory rzuciły się na niego, Kapitan Cienia doskoczył do tronu dowódczego krążownika po czym uruchomił podniesienie pancernych przesłon zakrywających oculus i bulaje mostka. Czyste promienie światła dobiegające z pobliskiej gwiazdy którą okrążał Kiavahr zalały centrum dowodzenia okrętu świetlistą falą, spopielając na popiół demoniczne cienie i wszystko co się w nich kryło. Drużyna Kapitana Cienia Aethona Shaan Oddział pościgowy Kapitana Cienia Aethona Shaan. – Oddział uformowany w celu pochwycenia i sprowadzenia na Deliverance, renegackiego Astartes Kruczej Gwardii Ardarica Vaanesa. Z rozkazu Mistrzów Cieni, Shaan podążał tropem Ardarica Vaanesa przez nieomal stulecie, by w końcu pochwycić go podczas wojny o Ultramar. W ostateczności Vaanes zginął w walce przeciw niszczycielskim mocom, dlatego Shaan powracał na Deliverance by z honorami złożyć szczątki swego Brata Bitewnego na zasłużony spoczynek. A nie jako eskorta zdrajcy i renegata. Znani członkowie * Kapitan Cienia Aethon Shaan. * Brat Sierżant Revys Kyre * Brat Bitewny Fereld Laotz * Brat Bitewny Kort Sjaak Uzbrojenie * Pancerz Szturmowy Wzór VI „Corvus” * Szpony Energetyczne * Pistolet Bolterowy * Granaty odłamkowe i przeciwpancerne * Miny zbliżeniowe Ciekawostki * Shaan wciąż powtarza, iż lubi załatwiać sprawy: ”W staromodny sposób/W starym dobrym stylu” (ang. In old-fashioned way) Natomiast jego zastępca Brat Sierżant Revys Kyre, wciąż napomina mu, iż jego „staromodne metody” są, co tu dużo gadać niezbyt eleganckie żeby, nie powiedzieć niechlujne. * Nie wiadomo czy to błąd autora czy celowy zabieg, lecz z jego opisu: Shaan ma kredowo białą skórę i długie czarne włosy, jak wszyscy Astartes Kruczej Gwardii, jednak jego oczy mają przypominać „kocie oczy” o żółtej barwie, podczas gdy wszyscy Bracia Bitewni zakonu mają całkowicie czarne pozbawione białek oczy. * Sierżant zakonu Ultramarines Pasanius Lysane opisuje Shaana jako typowego „samotnego wilka” który niezbyt dobrze czuje się w towarzystwie innych i preferuje samotną walkę/łowy. Shaan nigdy się do tego publicznie nie przyznał, lecz było to nieprawdą. * Z dziesięciu Astartes należących do grupy pościgowej która wyruszyła by pochwycić Ardarica Vaanesa na Deliverance powróciło tylko czterech. * Nawet słynny zwiadowca i strzelec wyborowy Brat Sierżant Torias Telion z 10. Kompani Zakonu Ultramarines nie był wstanie wykryć skradającego się Kapitana Shaana i jego Astartes. * Shaan i jego ludzie potrafili ukryć się nawet przed najczulszymi sensorami i skanerami jakim dysponowało zarówno Adeptus Mechanicus jak i Mrocznego Mechanicus. Źródła * The Chapter's Due (Nowela) Grahama McNeilla * Fear of the Dark (Krótkie opowiadanie) Grahama McNeilla * Kodeks Space Marines, 5 edycja Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Krucza Gwardia Kategoria:Bohaterowie Imperium Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kruczej Gwardii Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kosmicznych Marines